All I Want For Christmas
by Terra7x
Summary: Summary inside. InoXShika along with hints of SasXSak, NarXHinYes I will accept it..., NejiXTen


All I want for Christmas

All Ino ever wanted was someone to love. When all hope is down she meets someone at a masquerade christmas ball. Can Ino find out who the masked guy is before it's too late?

* * *

"Thank- you for the gifts you guy's." Ino sighed putting the 2 presents aside laying back down on the cold dirt..

"Is it the same thing bothering you Ino?" Choji asked eating yet another bag of chips watching the clouds with his teammates. "Cause you seem quiet today."

Ino sighed. "It's nothing of your concern." _'Maybe the dance will clear my head.'_

"Yet again, Ino will not open up." Shika murmured. "And never will..."

"If your going to be like that then why should I have to deal with this!" Ino shouted leaving the hill after Shikamaru's cold remark. "I'll be getting ready for the dance! IF IT'S ANY OF YOUR CONCERN!!!"

"That was so wrong Shikamaru." Choji replied.

"Hn. Whatever. If she doesn't want to open up then why should I have to put up with it?" Shikamaru sighed staring at the clouds.

"Because _it's_ Ino, she's like that. And you won't open up either so that's just as worse." Choji said getting up. "Think about it. I need to get ready for the dance. You better hurry up too."

He thought about it. _'Think about it?' _"Whatever." Shikamaru said. "I don't need to think. I can just forget about it at the dance."

* * *

"He just doesn't understand me!!!!" a sobbing Ino cried through a pillow.

"We know Ino. All guys are like that..." Tenten said.

"He's a jerk. You can move on." Sakura said.

"How can I move on?!" she screamed.

"It's o-ok Ino..." Hinata said. "We should g-get ready fo-for the dance..."

"Hinata's right! Why are we here sulking when we should be accessorizing?!" Tenten yelled standing on a chair.

"Is this Tenten?" Sakura asked poking one of Tenten's legs.

"Yes Sakura!" she replied.

"The tomboy Tenten?" Ino asked rising from the pillow.

"Yes!" she said her eye twitching slightly.

"Ok then! Let's..." Hinata started off.

"ACCESSORIZE!!!!" they screamed together!

* * *

"Hn." Neji said. 

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Hn." Shikamaru said.

"...Ramen..." Naruto said as the guys stared point blank at him. "Oh... Hn."

"Dobe." the three said.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

* * *

"I can't believe that Tsunade actually gave us these ANBU masks." Sakura said in a fox ANBU mask.

-Sakura was wearing a Red velvet dress that stopped at her knees. She also wore Red silk gloves along with her hair in a loose bun, colored black with red ends.-

"That was nice of her though..." Hinata said without stuttering holding her cat ANBU mask.

-She wore a black 2 piece dress. The top had sequen's of stars and she had a black plaid miniskirt on. And had black fishnet gloves that stopped at her wrist. Her hair was curled in a ponytail with extensions on.-

"You did well on the stutterine, Hinata." Sakura said.

"Thank's." She replied before putting the ANBU mask on.

"I bet I can pull _this_ off..." Tenten said comming out of the bathroom.

"You sure can!" Sakura said.

-Tenten had wore a purple dress that stopped at her ankles with little flower impressions on them. Her hair was out and curled slightly at the ends. And to top it off... her ANBU mask was a leopard with a purple streak on the side but the bottom half was missing.-

"Do I have to come out?!" Ino asked angrily.

"YES!" the 3 girls yelled.

"But I don't want to go now!" ino replied.

"Just because Shikamaru is going to be there doesn't mean he's going to be your date!" Sakura said.

"But still!" Ino screamed.

"Fine! We're just going to have to do this by force!" Tenten said stomping into the bathroom pulling Ino out.

"Hey! Let me go!" she screamed.

"No!" tenten replied.

"Just face it Ino. You have to deal with this whether you like tihs or not!" Hinata said

"Fine! I'll come out!" Ino screamed in anger.

"See! You look better than all of us!" Sakura said.

"HEY!" Tenten said and Hinata yelled.

"I bet I do." Ino said smirking feeling victorious.

-Ino wore a hot pink dress that reached the floor with a ruffle trimming on the end. With her hair in 2 low pigtails thats were brown tyed by pink ribbon. Her ANBU mask was a swan and she had light pink royal designed gloves that reached her shoulders.-

"It's almost midnight! We better get going!" sakura said on her way out the door.

* * *

"I didn't know it would be this full..." Naruto said walking into the door in a Lion ANBU mask. 

"I spy a lonely hot girl by the punch bowl." Neji smirked under his wolf mask

"Yeah..." Shikamaru sighed under his bear mask.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. It's too troublesome to explain..." he replied.

"Everything is troublesome to you." Sasuke said glancing at a fox in his panther mask. "Except Ino."

"... Shut- up." shikamaru said.

"Oh come on! We all know you have a thing for her!" naruto said as his gaze landed on something as he grinned inwardly walking away. "Now I must go and see the cat chick."

"Hn." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. The lonley gal is calling me..." Neji said leaving too. "She won't be lonly any more."

"At least we still have dignity, huh Uchiha? Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked glancing to his side to find Sasuke missing and on the dance floor with the fox girl.

"I'm going to go sit down." Shikamaru said to himself walking to the decorated lawn chairs.

* * *

"You seem to be lost? Need help to the floor?" Naruto asked. 

_'Need's work. But I'll give him poits.' _Hinata thought

"Sure." hinata replied.

* * *

"Lonely?" Neji asked. 

"If you count it, sure." Tenten said

"Let's dance." Neji stated but more of a command than a suggestion.

"Ok."

* * *

"You have nothing better to do than look at the sky?" the swan wearing lady asked. 

"Huh? Whatever." Shikamaru sighed sitting up.

"You seem to be bothered with something... let's talk." Ino suggested.

"Whatever." he replied.

"Oh, come on! It's christmas!" she said.

"Hn."

"You remind me of someone..." ino started off.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"He's a teammate of mine."

"Oh..."

"He's lazy to the core but smart. Really smart."

"Hn." he said staring at the sky again.

"But that's why I really like him. He can be annoying and call's me troublesome but I love that about him..." she said as Shikamaru sat up.

"Wow... that's a surprise. Have you ever told him?" Shikamaru asked.

"No... not yet." she said disappointed.

"Oh. Don't be like that. I'm sure he feels the same way."

**Five...**

"Hn. That's what you say. He has that sand girl anyway."

**Four...**

"You know... I'm glad we talked." Ino said.

**Three...**

"Hey." Shikamaru said. "Me too."

**Two...**

"Um... sorry to say this but um... mistletoe..." Ino said nervously.

_'Exactly what I thought.' _shikamaru thought to himself. "Hey. It would be brakeing tradition..." he said turning to face him.

"Yeah..." Ino said turning to.

And then there lips connected.

**One...**

As they parted they removed the ribbon from the masks...

"Ino..." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru..." Ino started off.

"I love you." they said together as their lips connected again.

**OWARI**


End file.
